1. Field of the Invention
The invention consists of a self-setting hook apparatus used to catch fish. The assembly applies the basic premise of a hook while being enhanced with a torsion spring and two shafts that when engaged expands the hooking gap and increases efficiency.
Traditional fishing hooks have a set gap of a proportional size to fish species being targeted. Too large of a fish hook will not be effective for smaller fish species. Additionally, traditional fishing hooks have the problem of having the fish species engulf the hook which aids in catching the fish species but increases mortality when practicing catch and release. Catch and release practices of leaving the traditional hook in the fish species often still results in mortality of the fish species and can result in predator mammals and birds scavenging the dead fish species. This can result in the morality of these scavengers. The invention has outward bent shafts which allow for smaller profile when compressed and expands to a larger hook gap when engaged. The profile of the invention when tested has very high occurrences of not allowing the fish to engulf the hook assembly allowing catch and release.
Described is a torsion spring assisted fishing assembly consisting of two shafts ending with a single hook, treble hook, or jig hook and connected by a torsion spring. The shafts are bent 15 to 30 degrees upward behind the torsion spring to allow for closer configuration of shafts when in the closed position. The torsion spring holds the shafts apart in the open position. The assembly is placed in the closed position by compressing the shafts together. The first shaft has a latch before the bend of the hook. A metal or plastic sleeve with a connecting point where the fishing line is connected is placed on the second shaft. In the closed position the sleeve is slid onto the latch holding the shafts together. A slip ring or butt ring is placed in the torsion spring to keep the fishing line from tangling into the torsion spring. In the closed position a fish strikes the assembly or the fisherman pulls on the fishing line pulling the sleeve forward off the latch expanding the shafts which allows hooks to penetrate the interior of the mouth of the fish species.
A difficult part of fishing is the effective setting of hooks when a fish species bites. The delay or loss of time with this process can decrease the ability to catch a fish. If this is not done properly the fish species may be lost before being landed due to poor hook penetration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This application relates to fishing hook assembles that contain self-setting hooks. In order to provide a self-setting hook, assembles have been provided with at least one hook but more commonly a pair of hooks movable under the influence of a spring to an open position in response to a fish striking the assembly.
Some self-setting hook assemblies engage in response to a fish species releasing a connecting latch such as: U.S. Pat. Nos. 456,776; 1,283,174; 2,856,722; 4,387,528; 4,476,646; 5,035,076; and U.S. Pat. Application 2004/0134118 A1.
Other hook assembly's spring open in response to a fish species pulling or the fisherman pulling on the fishing line such as: U.S. Pat. Nos. 44,368; 51,651; 712,497; 2,209,300; 2,223,946; 2,608,786; 2,746,199; 2,982,047; 3,241,260; 3,986,289; 4,186,509; 4,387,528; 6,497,068 B1; and U.S. Pat. Application 2014/0283433 A1.
And others spring open in response to fish species moving a trigger to release a spring such as: U.S. Pat. Nos. 684,211; 1,381,003; 1,591,640; 4,726,142; 4,928,421; and 8,915,011 B1.